The objective of this predoctoral and postdoctoral program is to train young scientists who will later make important, significant and original contributions to biomedical research. The scientific focus of this training will be in virology and immunology in the framework of human disease. The training effort is interdepartmental, by plan, and includes faculty from the Departments of Molecular Microbiology & Immunology, Biochemistry, Neurology, Pathology land Pediatrics. The laboratories of the training faculty are well-supported by peer-reviewed research grants. Predoctoral students are admitted only for a degree objective of Ph.D. They are selected from a large pool of applicants with superior scientific promise, high academic grades, GRE scores, and often previous research experience. Our selection procedures are in full accord with the principles of affirmative action and equal opportunity. The predoctoral curriculum includes a total of 60 units of coursework and research in fulfillment of the requirements for the Ph.D. degree. Postdoctoral candidates are selected according to outstanding scientific promise and performance in graduate school. In addition to scientific training, all predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be instructed in principles of ethical and responsible research via seminar and one-to-one interactions with their research preceptors. Two characteristics of the pre- and postdoctoral programs are: 1) close contact between preceptor and trainee in an active research setting, and 2) frequent research interactions with members of the training faculty. There are also numerous interactions among the trainers. A large percentage of our trainees have chosen academic careers, and many are in leading positions at Universities and research institutions.